Who Said I Didnt Love You?
by xXvampires-for-eternityXx
Summary: Naruto leaves the village for a mission and appears five years later with some friends SasuNaru SakuIno KakaIru


**Who Said I Didn't Love You?**

'Five years ago I sent him on a mission' Tsunade thought as she readied her ninja for the up coming war. "Hokage-sama!! The watch just gave me their report" An anbu said as he poofed into the room. "Well??" Tsunade asked her head on her hands in a very Sasuke like fashion. "They say that the saw Orochimaru and his Nin on their way. He said that they would be her in ten minutes time" the anbu reported. "Get all ninja from Chunin level and up outside the front gates!! Tell all genin to get their families in the shelters!! Move Now!!" Tsunade yelled and the anbu when to work. "Shizun send a message to Gaara and tell him that the war is upon us and we request sands help" Tsunade said loudly and got ready to go to the front gates. "Yes Hokage-sama" Shizun said and got to work.

'Naruto were are you?' Tsunade asked herself as she met up with the other nin just as Gaaras nin became visible 'you were supposed to be here before the war began'.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice Gaara" Tsunade said as she bowed. "No problem" Gaara answered back, "we better get ready there here" Gaara said as he instructed his Nin to get in to place. "Here we go" Tsunade said.

The sound Nin took about four minutes to get their. Then the war began.

Sasuke was helping Shika out with some jonin level sound Nin. "This is troublesome" Shika said as he took off an arm of his opponent. "You think everything is troublesome" Sasuke retorted back. "Whatever" Shika said as he threw an array of kunai's toward a group of Nin's ganging up on Kiba and Ino. "Thanks Shikamaru" Ino and Kiba yelled back as they went through the wall of jonin who had Kunai's in their back.

About three hours had past and sound had lost half of their army. Orochimaru was getting impatient and decided to join the fighting. With him in there Kohan and Suna lost about half of both armies.

All of a sudden there was a loud boom. All fighting had stopped. Everyone looked over to a small clearing (witch some how hadn't been touched by any blood). There were five cloaked figures stood.

"They didn't wait for us, yeah" one figure said in a very depressed voice. "Well it's not like we sent a letter to them saying 'Hey guys can you put the war on hold and wait for us to get there we would really appreciate it'" a girls voice said angrily. "Well…why didn't we?" another girls voice said in a questioning tone. "Idiots" to two others sighed. One voice sounded very familiar.

"Well lets get it on" a male voice said tauntingly to the sound nin. At this moment if you blinked you would have missed every thing. The five figures moved fast…really fast. One figure went strait for Orochimaru. He didn't see it coming. Within seconds he was on the ground with a Katana on either side of his neck. Orochimaru tried to do a substitution jutsu but the figure stepped on his hands. "Don't even try it" the figure said in an Ill-Kill-You-If-You-Do tone of voice.

The other figure (who was suspected to be male) had Kabuto with a kunai to his neck. The third male had Kimaoru tied up with some sort of string. The others (who were suspected to be girls) were just standing around watching the Kohan and Suna ninjas.

"Who are you" Tsunade asked in a very harsh tone. "Just some people who are board and want to have some fun" the one female said sarcastically. "And he has some business to finish with Orochi-kun here" the girl said again. "I don't even know why we had to come" the male with Kabuto said in a neutral tone.

All of a sudden there was a scream and then silence. Every one looked over to Orochimaru. Who once used to have a head, the head was just to the side. They all looked at the figure. "What? I told him not to move" the figure said. Then there was two more screams. One belonged to Kabuto, who had his throat slit and the other belonged to Kimaoru who had been sliced in to small peaces.

All the remaining Sound Nin ran off in to the distance. Never to be seen again.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked again. The one figure through off his hood. "Yo" he said holding up a peace sign.

"Naruto!!!!" all of Narutos former team mates yelled. "The one and only" He said happily. "Sorry I didn't contact you to tell you when id be back but I was..."he had started to say but was cut off by sakura. "You IDIOT!!! You could have contacted us! You could have come back sooner!!!!" she yelled as she walked up to him to smack him over the head. But before she could get there the other four Nin had appeared in front of him. "You lay one had on him and ill beat the shit out of you, you little hore" one cloaked girl said in a very stern tone. "And well be in line waiting for our turn" The one male said happily. Sakura was beyond pissed. She wanted to beat the crap out of the girl but she restrained her self, so she wouldn't get hurt. Sasuke on the other hand was holding back laughter that threatened to spill out when the one girl called sakura a hore.

"Okay I guess ill introduces every one, this is Deidara, Sasori, Kilalo, and Suki-san" Naruto said as he pointed every one out. Sakura looked surprised…really surprised. "What's wrong sakura?" Tsunade asked. "Y…Y….you!!" she said as she pointed to the one named Suki. "Do you know her?" Tsunade asked. "Y...y…y..." Sakura never finished. "So you do remember me huu?? Little Sis" The one named Suki said as she pulled down her hood.

Standing right in front of them was a….Sakura clone. They looked exactly the same. "What?" Suki asked. "Sakura you never said you had sister?!" Kiba yelled "and a hot one at that" he added. Suki and sakura looked at him. "We look the same and you think she's hotter!!!" Sakura yelled at him. "Well…ya" Kiba muttered and some other males agreed with him.

"Suki-san heads up" a frantic scream was heard. Suki looked up and kunai hit and went strait through the middle of her eyes. Everyone waited for the blood. "You okay Suki-san?" Naruto asked as if it happened every day. "Well of course she's not fine a kunai just went….." Neji started to yell when he was cut off. "So, what did you want me to see?" Suki asked as she looked at Kilalo. When she didn't answer Suki crossed her eyes and looked up, she saw the kunai. "Oh…you through it at me didn't you" She asked Kilalo. "Hehe just trying to get used to you doing that…Its freaky" She said as she pulled her hood down. "Were not used to that either, yeah" Deidara stated and pulled down his and Sasori's hoods.

"She's hot too" most males said looking at Kilalo. "Right…..any who lets get going" Kilalo said and grabbed Deidara's hand and started to walk away. "You guys are just like ditching me!!" Naruto asked as if he had just got dumped by the hottest girl in school. Suki looked at Kilalo who nodded. "Well Me, Sasori, and Dei-Chan have some stuff to take care of so well be back in a couple days in the mean time you and Suki can hang out byes" Kilalo said quickly then all three poofed away before Suki could protest. "Ama" Suki whispered then turned and started to walk away.

"So now you're ditching me too!" Naruto yelled. "Ill be back in say three hours, I have some business to take care of in rain country" Suki said in a cool tone that reminded Sasuke of Itachi. "Oh your going to see you boyfriend" Naruto asked "he's not even…" Naruto never finished what he was saying because Suki had a Kunai up to his heck. "You even finish that sentence and I won't hesitate to slit your throat" She said evilly. "Sorry Suki-san" Naruto apologized quickly and bowed his head. Suki removed the kunai and gave something to Naruto. "Give this to Sasuke" she ordered, and everyone heard and looked at Sasuke. "What?" he asked and everyone quickly looked away. By the time they looked back Suki was gone.

After about an hour of talking with old friends Tsunade called Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke to her office. "Okay Naruto you have some serious explaining to do" she said sternly. "Well I finished that mission, it took awhile but I did" he started to explain. "And how long was that?" Tsunade inquired. "About two years, now can I finish?" Naruto answered. "Yes Sorry"

"Well after I finished the mission I was on my way back when I got side tracked by someone screaming, so being me I went to check it out. That's when I found Deidara and Sasori. They were in the Akatsuki when I found them, and they took me in and I trained with every Akatsuki member, except for Itachi, because he was training to fight someone. So eventually I was able to beat every Akatsuki member, once again excluding Itachi. I never really saw Itachi except when he had that fight, but im not there yet." Naruto started to explain the beginning of his story. When Tsunade broke in again. "You mean you're in Akatsuki?" She asked surprised. "No they just trained me and when I left Deidara and Sasori came with me."

"I trained with them for about a year. Then we went traveling, training with different people in every village. Until we came to one, which is were we found Kilalo, she was half dead but we managed to save her. Then she started to travel with us for a year. We kept the same routine for another year, then we came here to help with the war and that's it" Naruto finished happily.

"Okay we get that but how did you find that other girl and why do you put San at the end of her name?" Tsunade asked. Narutos smile turned to a frown and his hand twitched like he was going to move it but didn't. "Well the first time I saw her was when she fought Itachi, and we call her Suki-san because at the end of the battle she left Itachi half dead on the ground and as for how we met her….I'd rather not get into that right now." Naruto answered back with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh and she wanted me to give this to you Sasuke" Naruto said, he had suddenly perked up. Naruto reached into his cloak and pulled out a head band with the Kohan symbol on it with a slash threw it. "M-my brothers head band but that means…." Sasuke started to say but Naruto finished for him. "it means that he gives up" Naruto said for him. "But were did she get it? Did she kill him?!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "Oh god no Suki couldn't kill him even if it was to save her own life, actually that's who she went to see in wave" Naruto said waving his hand. "You mean he boyfriend is an Uchiha and Itachi at that" Tsunade asked in bewilderment. "Ya and what's wrong with that?" Naruto asked. "Uh no sorry Naruto I was just..." Tsunade started to say but Naruto cut her off just like he did to Sasuke. "Its fine Tsunade" he said to her smiling.

Suki was just walking in to wave when she heard a loud thud come from the left of her. She walked over to see what it was and all she saw was blood and a limp body about four feet from her. She looked to see if Itachi was the one who did this but she then recognized the limp body as Itachi. "ITACHI!" she screamed and ran over to him. She put his head on to her lap and started to stroke his head. "Baby, what happened?" she asked franticly with tears in her eyes, threatening to fall. "I-I was ambushed by someone named…"he started to say but was quickly falling in to unconscious-ness "no, no baby stay with me" Suki was crying now. "im going to take you to the hospital okay just wait" Suki said threw her tears. "No ill be fine" he said smiling. "No, no baby you need to go to the hospital come on" she said and started to pull him on to her back but he was way bigger than her. "Just wait baby ill get some help" she said and then started to perform a summoning jutsu. "Summoning jutsu!" and in a puff of smoke a white wolf, that looked like you could ride it appeared. "Yes Suki" it asked non to happily. "Kisu I need you to take Itachi to Tsunade in kohan please" she said threw sobs. Now kisu would have said no to Suki if this was any other time but seeing as she was crying and she has never cried in someone's presence he accepted. "Make sure no one hurts him" she said and he was off.

Naruto was just about to leave with Sasuke and sakura when they herd howling from a wolf. "What was that?" Tsunade and sakura asked in union. It howled again and Narutos eyes widened. "SUKI!" he yelled and ran out of the office. The others followed.

The group was met with what looked to be a white wolf but they couldn't tell because he was half covered in blood. They saw something on the wolfs back. "I…Itachi?" Sasuke said in awe. "Suki asked me to take him to Tsunade" the wolf said quickly. "Th...That's me" Tsunade said not knowing how to react to the talking wolf. "Well could you take him and help him cuz if he dies Sukis going to kill me" the wolf said. Tsunade acted fast giving everyone orders about what to do and rushed Itachi to the hospital. The wolf started running back the way it came and Naruto started to fallow. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, but Naruto was already out of ear shot.

Naruto stopped when he saw a blood drenched field.


End file.
